Journey to the Kimon
=Summary= ---- Loot: Barrels, Chests, Altars, Weapon Racks, Armor Dummies Monsters: Goblins, Hobgoblins, Orcs, Uruk-hai, Bugbears, Trolls, Onis, Rats, Wolves and Scorpions. Allies: Lizards (in cages) Ideal stats by level 5: Defense 20+, Damage 30+, Magic Defense, Swift, Orc/Troll/Oni Bane (does Oni Bane exist?), Resist: Necrotic, Fire ---- = Walkthrough = ---- Level 1 Monsters Giant Rat Goblins (Battleaxe, Breeder, Bruiser, Guard, Huntress, Piker, Rager, Raider, Runt, Spiker, Springling, Staver, Steel Maiden, Stick Chick) Hobgoblin Grunt Guide Goblins infest the first level. They have low attack scores, but like the rest of the game, a lucky hit with high damage can mark an early grave for your character. High defense relics will make this quest much easier. If you lack the luxury of relics, the Human Saracen, or better yet, the Human Knight can make this a bit easier. You can also take range characters because goblins are likely to drop pieces of armor throughout the level. There's also plenty of weapon racks and armor dummies throughout the stage usually. If you find the stairs to the next level, it's probably better to skip the rest of the first level and advance, unless you're still seriously lacking armor. Before advancing: Target Defense: 8+ Level 2 Monsters Giant Scorpion Goblins (Hunter, Witch Doctor) Hobgoblins (Bandit, Elite Guardian, Guard, Guardian, High Guard, High Guardian, Spearsman, Stickler, Grunt?) Orc Grunter Guide This is just like the first floor, except the monsters are tougher. They hit more often, hit harder and have slightly better defense. It's worthwhile to clear out the level, chugging potions to add to your health supply. You may run into the occasional magic attacker, so use some basic tactics to deal with them (have lots of health in case they hit, attack from around corners to reduce the number of attacks). Before advancing: Target Defense: 10+, Resists: Any. Level 3 Monsters Giant Scorpion Hobgoblins (Elite Guard, Spellbinder) Orcs (Bandit, Barbarian, Captain, Fighter, Guard, Guardian, Head hunter, Pillager, Scout, Shaman, Soldier, Warrior) Uruk-hai (Guard-uruk, Marauder-uruk, Scout-uruk) Grey Wolf Guide The monsters are stronger and more diverse, but not much else has changed. Again, it's a good idea to clear the level for potions to increase your health. Before advancing: Target Defense: 16+, Resists: Necrotic. Level 4 Again, the monsters are stronger than the previous floor, but not much else. The spell casters are equipped with Shadow Staffs by default, so Necrotic resists will help deal with them. Before advancing: Target Defense: 20+, Resists: Necrotic, Magic Defense! Level 5 Now the quest mixes things up, slightly. You have tougher versions of all the monsters you've previously encountered, but now you have Trolls that have regeneration. The Trolls have different resistances and vulnerabilities, so take note of your vulnerabilities. Boss ---- = Level Feelings = ---- ''I hear there are rats the size of dogs down here.'' (Level 1) The boss room is usually located behind two doors that are spaced only 1 apart. Though the boss is relatively weak along with its rat followers, they will pour out the doors en masse to surround and swarm your character, nibbling at your character while lagging your computer at the same time. The reward are simply the barrels in the room, usually 3. Unless you have 7+ defense and a reason to brave through the rats (like building up divine or necrotic stats), it's probably better to skip this room and the boss. ''A dungeon fit for a king.'' (Level 2) The Goblin King's room is behind a black door. It'll be the only door of its kind on this floor. The Goblin King will be protected by two Royal Spikers (melee), a Bounty Hunter (range) and a Vizier (magic). Now if you got lucky and have a weapon with Goblin Bane, and have decent health and defense, you will be able to cut through the goblins easily. Decent defense will help - just make sure you step out and around the corner to lure the Spikers and King out one-by-one. The Vizier's magic damage will negate your defense. Of course, if you got really lucky and have Magic Defense, then you can exchange blows and come out victorious. Once you crack the melee Goblins' armor (including the King's), it's time to open the chests inside, especially for the Steel Runesword Relic. Step in and pop the Vizier if you have range/magic, otherwise you'll have to weather 2-3 spell casts from it. The Bounty Hunter should only do minimal damage if you got the defense. ''Dungeon exploring is torture.'' (Level 3) The boss' room looks like something right out of Duke Nukem, in an 8-bit pixelized rendering. The Hobgoblin Torturer should be a pushover at this point since your character should have decent defense to take the blows. Swift is granted by the Torturer's whip, which may drop after the fight. If you don't already have a better backup weapon, the Swift property can help your character get out of tough spots. ''I have a baa-d feeling about this.'' (Level 4) The sheep are small fry, but the Cyclops itself hits hard and hits often. It also has plenty of life and armor, so it won't be going down too fast. The room contains a well you can drink from, which is equivalent to finding an altar. (Confirm: does it only affect the character, or functions more like an altar?... Altar-like Confirmed, can enchant items too) ''Do you smell burning?'' (Level 5) The room is marked by two double red doors. There are four Orc Evokers inside, along with the boss. Magic Defense is a must unless you have a pool of health to weather the spells while bringing down the boss with as few swings as possible, something only possible if you have a Lightning weapon to crack through the boss' high defense and life. There is an altar in the room that functions just like any other altar that you've encountered. It's probably best to ignore it, but if you're desperate for some healing, you can take your chances crossing the room to reach it. Defeating the boss will end the quest, taking you back to the main menu before you can take any more turns. Personal victory screen: Category:Quests